Talk:Bandit Weapon
whats the point of the bandits? they just slow down the lvling, will not go over lvl 50 so they remain pretty weak compared to lvl 200 players, so whats the big deal bout them ? : They have the same use as tormentators, to bring a bit of variation in the game play, and i do not agree with your comparision between the lvl 50 bandit and the average level 200 player, as you can see in screenshots, the tormentators can easily hit 900, so they are not that bad wen it comes to damage. : In an other way they can help in PvP, by hiding class so that people dont agro you so fast because they dont know what class you are. :--PoisonShield 14:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ok, how about armor, do they have their armor or it is the user caracters? : They use the Stats of the equipment you are currently wearing. :--PoisonShield 16:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) : A set of 2o level 6 spells doesn't sound attractive to a level 3o character? That's what makes the bandits so interesting. As well as tormentators, I have a level 5o Darkness' Tormentator and combined with a good damages set I was able to defeat all the dopples up to level 8o in less than 3 minutes each. :) Zydeko (talk) 08:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) they all do fire dmg so fire based classes with +int armor (feca, eni, xelor..) have advantage over the other classes :Nonsense. They are all multielemental and give spells in all elements.--Lirielle 17:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) this official dofus page says different :and where does it say so? I'm afraid you misread it. --[[User:Lirielle|Lirielle] 20:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :: Indeed, they have 4 spells that have the same effects, only they differ in element. :: For an example, the warrior has 4 poison like spells, which all do a differed kind of damage. :: --PoisonShield 22:36, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Can f2p player obtain any of these weapons by trading with a p2p player who has subscribed to get one? ::: People have offered to sell them, but the sword says something about being available for transfer as of 15/4/629 for example... ::: Please shed some light on this issue, as I believe people are just using this as a method of scamming kamas... ::::You can't exchange them, put them in your shop, put them up for sale in a sellroom, drop them on the ground, in a trash, etc, until the exchange period, about 2 months (I think), wears off. I think that exchange time thing on them vanishes once they are exchangeable. So, yes, an f2p can get one, just probably not yet. Anyone trying to sell one now hasn't realised that they can't. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) transparent Why not transparent prettytable? 11:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I didn't realise that's what that coding does... but prettytable stands out from the background better, so you can see where the table starts and the background stops. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) what if what if i do get the bandit lvl the bandit to lvl 50 will the tital bandit master apper in my name and give me a new spell to all my spells or will it only apper when it is equipt or nothing happens? :It will almost certainly only appear when it is equipped, and by anyone. The title would be connected to the "Incarnation level 50" weapon. Where it will appear, I don't know. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I have a level 5o Bandit Sorcerer's Wand and I haven't seen the title 'Bandit Master' anywhere...spells are level 6, though ^^ Zydeko (talk) 08:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Experience Issues Why is it on the table it shows that from level 8 to 9 it is only 250 EXP to level yet from level 7 to 8 is is about 15250... --Craig25 (talk) 21:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :From 8 to 9 it is 38500... from 7 to 8 it is 30250... I don't know where you are looking... AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Bug? Does any of you have a lvl 5o Wandering Bandit Staff? I just finished training with mine and it says: Incarnation level: 5o. +6% Resist Air, Fire, Earth, +6 Resist Air and Water, and +5 Resist Fire and Earth. Any clues? Zydeko (talk) 16:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Tofu Tokens Perhaps it should be noted that the three people who gain the most experience every 24 hours on their server with their bandit get a free tofu token?HyphyShield (talk) 16:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ( Edited for typos ;-; ) :I was first in the Bandit Ladder in Buhorado for many many months and I tell you these candy are great! -Zydeko (talk) 22:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Bandit Master Title I just edited the main article. Achieving lvl 50 with a bandit weapon doesn't get you anything apart from the satisfaction of BEING a "Master in the Bandit clan". I've trained all bandit weapons to maximum lvl and no title shows anywhere. -Zydeko (talk) 07:19, January 19, 2010 (UTC)